Cancer and leukemia are significant health problems in the United States and throughout the world. Although advances have been made in detection and treatment of such diseases, no vaccine or other universally successful method for prevention or treatment of cancer and leukemia is currently available. Management of the diseases currently relies on a combination of early diagnosis and aggressive treatment, which may include one or more of a variety of treatments such as surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy and hormone therapy. The course of treatment for a particular cancer is often selected based on a variety of prognostic parameters, including an analysis of specific tumor markers. However, the use of established markers often leads to a result that is difficult to interpret, and the high mortality continues to be observed in many cancer patients.
Immunotherapies have the potential to substantially improve cancer and leukemia treatment and survival. Recent data demonstrate that leukemia can be cured by immunotherapy in the context of bone marrow transplantation (e.g., donor lymphocyte infusions). Such therapies may involve the generation or enhancement of an immune response to a tumor-associated antigen (TAA). However, to date relatively few TAAs are known and the generation of an immune response against such antigens has, with rare exception, not been shown to be therapeutically beneficial.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved methods for leukemia and cancer prevention and therapy. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.